BREAKING MY LIFE
by yehetxoxo
Summary: [chap 3] kau harus tahu, apa itu penyesalan. KAIHUN & ...XHUN/YAOI/MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : BREAKING MY LIFE**

**CAST : OH SEHUN, KIM JONGIN, XI LUHAN, BAEKHYUN, PARK CHANYEOL AND OTHER CAST**

**PAIRING : KAIHUN, HANHUN**

**GENRE : YAOI, M-PREG, OOC, AND HURT**

**RATE : M**

**DISCLAIMER : THEY ARE BELONG TO THEIR FAMILY AND ME /KICKED/**

**BACKSOUND : MY TURN TO CRY by EXO**

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung!". Sosok yang merasa terpanggil itu menoleh sambil menampilkan senyum, sudah hafal rutinitas paginya. Hatinya hangat melihat saudara kandungnya, ya adik kandungnya berjinjit jinjit dengan roti panggang yang masih setia di mulutnya, berjalan dengan satu kaki dengan kaki lain yang terangkat, adiknya mencoba memakai sepatu sambil berjalan. Ini sungguh menggelikan sekaligus menyebalkan baginya.

"cepatlah!, kita bisa terlambat bodoh". Jawabnya menahan tawa melihat tingkah adik nya yang memang tidak bisa berubah. Bahkan ibunya didalam sana masih mengoceh sambil menyebut nyebut nama adiknya sehun-

"eomma! Kami pergi bye!". Teriak adiknya sambil menutup pintu rumah mereka yang bercat putih. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat dilihatnya adiknya sudah berdiri sambil tersenyum bodoh. Ia mungkin berharap tidak punya adik seperti sehun.

"besok besok aku tinggalkan saja kau, jika masih suka telat begini, aku juga ikut telat ke kampus sehun!~".

"tapi aku suka pergi sekolah denganmu"

"lain kali tidak"

"baekhyun!"

"sehun!". Satu jitakan dikepala cukup membuat adiknya membungkam dan dahi berkerut. Ia memang suka kalah jika sudah berdebat dengan kakak laki lakinya –baekhyun-, perbedaan umur 2 tahun tidak ada artinya untuk sehun dengan sesukanya memanggil kakaknya tanpa embe embel 'hyung'.

Dengan wajah datar baekhyun selaku kakak kandung sehun menarik tangan adiknya menuju mobil yang sudah menyala, disambut dengan pria paruh baya yang membukakan pintu mobil untuk mereka berdua.

"terimakasih paman". Kata baekhyun sambil masuk kedalam mobil hitam diikuti dengan sehun dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"sehun, kau ini sudah besar, mulailah bersikap dewasa". Pemuda yang suka memakai eyerliner itu memutar bola matanya saat objek yang di omelinya hanya mengikuti gerak mulutnya sambil memasang wajah mengejek.

"hyung, kau seperti orang tua"

"terserahmu sehun". Baekhyun menutup kembali pintu mobilnya setelah mendorong keluar sehun. ia kembali mengambil laptopnya lalu menaruh benda persegi itu diatas pahanya. "sepertinya aku butuh kendaraan sendiri".

Sehun tersenyum simpul saat dilihatnya sahabat baiknya sedang berkutat dengan psp di tangannya, sehun menghampiri sahabatnya itu sambil meletakkan ranselnya di kursi.

"kyungsoo"

"hm,"

"hey!"

"…."

"kyungso! Kyungsoo!".

"kau pikir aku tuli!"

"kau tidak mendengarkanku!"

"baiklah, ada apa?". Kyungsoo mempause kan game di pspnya, sambil menatap sehun malas. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping kyungsoo.

"kau tebak saja"

"kau sudah bisa memakai baju sendiri?"

"kyungsoo tentu aku sudah bisa!"

"kau baru beli barbie baru?"

"astaga kyungsoo! Aku ini pria!"

"kau baru saja digigit anjing tetanggamu?"

"Oh my god kyung!, what the agh!, oke aku beri tahu saja!"

Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya sambil mengangguk. "itu lebih baik". Sehun menarik kepala kyungsoo lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga mengumamkan sesuatu yang sukses membuat kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat.

"kau serius?-". sehun mengangguk tersenyum meyakinkan kyungsoo bahwa apa yang baru saja ia katakan adalah benar. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, walau disisi lain ia tak yakin dengan pilihan sehun, menerima kakak seniornya menjadi 'kekasih barunya'. Tapi kyungsoo yakin orang yang menjadi kekasih sehun sekarang adalah orang baik.

Kyungsoo menyikut pinggang sehun pelan "ceritakan padaku dari awal". Sehun tertawa malu, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap kyungsoo dan menceritakan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sehun!". sehun membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar teriakan seseorang dari belakang, begitupun dengan kyungsoo sahabatnya yang menatap orang itu juga sambil menyeruput minuman rasa vanilla. Sehun tersenyumsaat sosok itu semakin dekat dan semakin jelas, bisa dilihatnya wajahnya yang sangat tampan, senyumnya manis dan kulitnya yang sedikit gelap.

"ee hyung?". sehun semakin tersenyum saat sosok di depannya kini, sedang mengatur nafasnya karena habis berlari lari.

"kau pulang dengan siapa?"

"aku?". Sehun mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke dadanya.

"bukan, tapi orang di ujung sana!, tentu saja kau sehun"

"oh haha, sendiri, kalau hyungku tak menjemput". Pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicara sehun pun tersenyum kembali. Kyungsoo yang merasa di acuhkan hanya sibuk memutar mutar sedotan minumannya.

"kalau begitu kau pulang denganku saja"

"tidak usah hyung, nanti merepotkanmu jongin hyung". Jawab sehun kaku, sakilas melirik kyungsoo yang tersenyum meremehkan sehun.

"tidak tidak, bagaimana? Mau ya?"

"ah o-oke".

"baik, sampai jam pulang nanti". Sehun mengangguk pada jongin kakak seniornya di sekoah sekaligus 'kekasih' barunya. Sehun tak sabar seperti ingin mencepatkan waktu karena tak sabar pulang untuk pertama kalinya dengan jongin. Sehun langsung nyengir saat kyungsoo menjitak pelan kepala sehun

"dasar sok jual mahal". Kata kyungsoo yang hanya di jawab tertawaan khas sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"jongin hyung, aku minta maaf tidak bisa pulang dengan mu, tadi hyungku ternyata menjemputku".

"….."

"baiklah, kau jangan marah ya?"

"…"

"aku janji lain kali akan pulang denganmu"

"…."

"night hyung, nado saranghae".

Tut

Sehun kembali menelentangkan tubuhnya, menghirup udara dingin dikamarnya, sambil menatap langit langit kamar, ia baru saja dapat telpon dari jongin perihal sehun yang meninggalkannya saat pulang sekolah tadi, sehun menjadi tak enak hati karena sebagai kekasih ia malah tak bisa hanya untuk sekedar pulang bersama.

Sehun bukannya tak mau, tapi ia masih segan jika hyungnya mengetahui ia sudah pacaran, tentu saja baekhyun tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia akan memberitahu ibu mereka, berakhirlah dengan sehun yang dimarahi.

Terkadang sehun ingin bertukar posisi dengan kakaknya karena menurut sehun kakaknya itu bebas melakukan apapun, tidak seperti dirinya. Sehun tahu mereka lebih protect terhadap dirinya karena ia paling kecil dikeluarga. Dan karena kakaknya serta ibunya sayang terhadap dirinya. Apalagi semenjak kepergian ayahnya karena sakit beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sehun menjadi anak yang sangat nakal dan susah di atur.

Sehun merapatkan matanya, saat mendengar decitan pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang.

"tidak usah berpura pura yehet".

"seharusnya kau mengetuknya dulu". Sehun membuka matanya saat dirasa ketahuan oleh kakak laki lakinya.

"memang penting ya?". pemuda yang lebih pendek dari sehun itu ikut berbaring di kasur sehun. ia memainkan smartphonenya yang tipis, sambil tersenyum seperti orang yang baru jatuh cinta. Sehun sedikit geli dengan tingkah kakaknya. Diluar saja baekhyun itu seperti es batu, sok cool, dingin, sok manly, tapi lihatlah sekarang bahkan ia melebihi gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"hyung-"

"hm"

"kalau ada orang yang mengajakku berkencan bagaimana?"

"tidak boleh"

"kenapa?"

"kau masih ingin hidupkan?"

"kau saja pacaran dengan chanyeol jelek"

"hey, siapa yang jelek? Kau bosan hidup ya?". kali ini baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya menatap sehun dengan tajam.

"sudahlah tidak berguna". Sehun membalikkan dirinya menghadap ke samping sambil menarik selimut tebal sampai ke kepalanya.

"yang kau maksud tidak berguna siapa sehun!". baekhyun menduduki gundukan yang ditutupi selimut itu sambil menggelitik bagian perut sehun sampai sehun menjerit jerit sambil tertawa terbahak bahak.

"sehun! baekhyun! Ini sudah malam!". Kedua kakak beradik ini langsung terdiam, lalu tertawa kembali setelah mendengar teriakan ibu mereka dari lantai bawah.

"kau tahu, mulai besok aku tidak pergi denganmu lagi". kata baekhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya mencoba memamerkan sesuatu yang belum diketahui oleh sehun.

"kenapa seperti itu?". Sehun mengerutkan kening heran. Apa maksud kakaknya?

"karena… aku sudah punya mobil baru sendiri". Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya, segitu gampangkah ibunya membelikan kakaknya ini mobil? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Itu artinya mulai besok hanya ada dia dan supir pribadi mereka. Oh sehun mulai panas disini.

"bagaimana bisa?". Sehun bertanya tanya sambil memasang wajah tak suka, baekhyun hanya tersenyum sombong, tak menjawab sehun yang sudah kesal. baiklah baekhyun mobil baru dan aku masih dengan supir. Tidak adil. Batin sehun.

Sehun berlari ke lantai bawah, dengan tergesa gesa. "hey sehun! jangan lari, itu mobil ku!". Baekhyun ikut mengejar sehun ke lantai bawah, sehun sudah berada di garasi mereka lalu menghidupkan lampu garasi.

Its super amazing!~

Sehun membelalakkan matanya sambil mendekati mobil audi silver yang dulu sempat ia idamkan, ternyata sekarang didepan mata, tapi posisinya sekarang adalah, dia bukan pemilik kendaraan itu. Baekhyun tersenyum angkuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya saat melihat sehun bolak balik mengelus ngelus mobil barunya sambil bergumam.

"jangan lama lama, nanti mobilku lecet". Baekhyun menepis tangan sehun yang dibalas dengan bibir pout sehun.

"fine!". Sehun kembali masuk kerumah menuju kamar ibunya, sehun membuka pintu kamar ibunya pelan, terlihat ibunya sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"ada apa sehuna?". Sehun mendekati ibunya lalu memeluk nya dari samping. "nanti kalau kau lulus sekolah ibu akan belikan juga, tapi ingat? Nilai mu harus tinggi dan tidak ada kelakuan buruk disekolah".

Seperti tahu isi otak sehun, ibunya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sehun langsung tersenyum riang "benar ya eomma?"

"hm, tidurlah, besok kau sekolah sayang". Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu mencium pipi ibunya dan keluar dari kamar itu. Sehun melihat baekhyun yang berdiri di depan kamar ibu mereka, ternyata kakaknya ini tadi telah menguping.

"huh~ dasar ~" kata baekhyun sambil menjitak kepala sehun. sehun ingin membalasanya namun baekhyun sudah buru buru lari ke kamarnya sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Sekilas sehun teringat dengan jongin, ia tersentak lalu tergesa gesa menuju kamar, ia menyambar smartphonenya, huh ternyata ia lupa membalas pesan jongin setelah mereka menelepon tadi, jongin mengiriminya pesan.

To : my lover

'baiklah hyung, aku akan menginap di rumah mu besok'.

Send~

Sehun kembali menatap langit langit kamarnya, ia menimbang nimbang sebenarnya, kekasihnya jongin meminta dirinya untuk menemaninya besok karena orang tua jongin sedang di luar negri, jika ia tolak sekali lagi, yakinlah ia bukan kekasih yang baik untuk jongin, itulah pemikiran sehun saat ini. Baekhyun sudah punya mobil baru, itu artinya besok ia tak bersama baekhyun?

Itu artinya?, hanya sehun dan supir pribadi mereka, dan itu juga berarti ia bisa mengelak?. Haha sehun bersmirk ria memikirkan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aw!", sehun memegang pinggangnya saat bokongnya menyentuh lantai dingin di sekolahnya. Ia menatap tajam pelaku penabrakan dirinya yang menyebabkan ia terjatuh sekarang.

"maaf". Kata pelaku penabrakan tersebut, sehun hanya mengabaikan tangan pemuda manis di depannya ini, ia berdiri dengan kekuatan tangannya lalu membersihkan kotoran debu yang menempel di celananya.

"lain kali gunakanlah matamu". Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban sehun masih menjulurkan tangannya pada sehun.

"aku luhan". Sehun menaikkan alisnya sebelah, lucu sekali, setelah menabrak ia malah mengajak berkenalan? Batin sehun.

"sehun". jawab nya sambil meninggalkan pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu, sehun tahu pemuda bernama luhan itu pasti kakak seniornya, karena tak jarang sehun melihatnya terkadang bersama jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kyungsoo kau pulang duluan saja, aku …."

"ya ya ya, aku mengerti"

"hehe, sampai jumpa besok"

"errr, sehun?"

"ya?"

"hati hati"

"kau berlebihan kyung".

"hehe".

Sehun melambaikan tangannya saat kyungsoo menjauh, sehun tinggal sendirian di depan kelasnya, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang lalu lalang masih berkeliaran, ia bolak balik menengok jam di tangannya, namun sosok yang ditunggu tak juga menampakkan tanda tanda.

Sehun menekan sebuah kontak nomor di handphonenya lalu memencet tombol berwarna hijau.

Tut

Tut

Tut

"paman, eee aku tak pulang, ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan berkelompok, jadi tidak usah menjemputku, katakan pada eomma ya, tidak usah menungguku"

"tapi tuan-"

"sudah ya paman bye"

Tut

Sehun meniup poninya, ia agak ragu, ia sudah yakin, ketika supir pribadinya itu memberitahu bahwa ia tak pulang pasti ibu apa lagi kakaknya baekhyun akan menelponnya bahkan ribuan kali, untuk memastikan dirinya benar kerja kelompok atau tidak.

Tak apalah ini untuk sekali ia harus berbohong, bahkan ia sudah menyiapkan baju ganti untuk besok. Lagi pula ya, sehun itu laki laki, kenapa ia seperti diperlakukan anak perempuan? Ingat ya, sehun itu ikut ekstrakurikuler taekwondo di sekolahnya. Sehun muak kalau membahasa soal itu, pantas saja kyungsoo suka memanggilnya 'anak manja' pada kenyataannya sehun merasa ia bukan anak yang manja, mungkin refleks saja ketika ia menginginkan sesuatu, hihi.

Sehun terlarut dalam pikiran nya sampai pandangannya tiba tiba menggelap.

"lepas! Hey! Kau siapa?"

"baby?"

"ah kau hyung, mengangetkanku!"

"maaf, hehe soalnya aku perhatikan dari tadi wajahmu panik, kau lucu sekali, jadi bagaimana? Jadikan tidur dirumah hyung malam ini?". Errr, sehun menetralisir detak jantung, itu, perkataan jongin barusan mengandung makna mendalam sepertinya, entahlah ini hanya ditelinga sehun saja yang salah atau memang karena ia sedang gugup sebenarnya.

"y-ya, ten-tu". Jawab sehun, jongin tersenyum lalu menarik tangan sehun menuju motornya,.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"tak apakan?". Pemuda berkulit putih itu mengangkat kepalanya setelah mengetik sesuatu dismartphonenya, pipinya tearsa panas dan darahnya seperti berkumpul di suatu pusat di kepalanya, saat melihat jongin yang sedang menggangti pakaiannya, tubuhnya, sehun sangat mengagumi tubuh jongin yang sangat atletis dan terawat itu.

"ya, aku baru saja mengirim pesan pada hyungku bahwa aku akan menginap disini". Jongin mengangguk lalu membuka pengait celana sekolahnya, sehun menggerakkan matanya liar tak tahu berbuat apa, seharusnya ia menunggu jongin mengganti bajunya diruang tamu saja tadi.

"kau juga harus mengganti bajumu baby". Yayaya, tidak ! sehun mau saja, tapi tidak seperti yang dilakukan jongin, mengganti pakaian di depan kekasihmu. Sehun ingin menampar dirinya sendiri mengingat kata yang berputar putar diotaknya 'kau kan laki laki juga sehun lalu apa yang kau tunggu?'. Tidak semudah itu, sehun sudah terbiasa mengganti baju tanpa ada orang disekitar. Apalagi jongin yang suka memanggilnya baby itu. Ggahhh~

"aku tak membawa baju ganti, aku hanya membawa baju sekolah untuk besok hyung". sehun bernafas lega karena jongin sudah mengenakan celana pendeknya. Jongin mendekati sehun lalu menarik sehun menuju lemarinya.

"pilihlah bajuku sesukamu, lalu ganti ok? Aku tunggu kau dibawah baby". Sehun mengangguk sekaligus menghela nafas lagi lagi, karena ia tak harus mengganti pakaiannya di depan jongin. Sehun mengambil kaus kuning dengan celana pendek jongin, ia berkaca sebentar, huh? Ternyata ia baru sadar tubuhnya begitu kurus, buktinya kaus jongin jadi besar saat dikenakan dibadannya.

Sehun mengitari kamar besar jongin, ia melihatsebuah foto di nakas jongin, sejenak sehun tersenyum melihat wajah jongin yang childish ditengah dengan kedua orang tuanya disamping kanan kiri. Lalu beralih lagi dengan foto disebelahnya terlihat foto jongin yang masih bayi sampai berumur 3 tahunan di susun rapi satu bingkai.

Sehun menepuk jidatnya saat teringat pesan jongin untuk turun kebawah setelah selesai mengganti pakaian.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyantap makanan didepannya di meja makan dengan rasa risih karena jongin sedari tadi hanya memandanginya sambil sesekali menyuapkan makanannya. "makanlah yang banyak"

Sehun menggeleng sambil tersenyum membuat matanya sipit, sehun menepuk perutnya menandakan ia sudah sangat kenyang, jongin mengacak rambut sehun. "hyung ajari aku pr matematika ya?". sehun bertanya dengan antusias, berharap jongin mau menolongnya menyelesaikan pr dari sekolah.

"berani bayar berapa?". Sehun langsung memasang wajah muramnya, membuat jongin tertawa keras.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam saat berhasil meletakan sehun di kasur nya setelah berjuang menaiki tangga dengan menggendong sehun bridal style itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, walaupun sehun itu kurus tapi siapa sangka bisa membuat jongin berkeringat seperti ini?

Sehun tertidur setelah mengerjakan prnya, sebenarnya sudah dari tadi selesai, tetapi jongin mengajak sehun menonton film pembantaian, tapi sehun bilang ia jijik melihat kepala orang dipenggal secara tidak manusiawi, atau usus terburai, dan berakhir sehun tertidur karena ia tak mau melihat film itu, jongin tak punya pilihan hanya menontonnya sendiri dengan kepala sehun yang berada di pahanya.

Jongin mematikan lampu kamarnya, lalu menaikkan sedikit volume AC dikamarnya, terasa sangat panas, mungkin karena ia baru saja melakukan 'olahraga angkat sehun. hanya ada cahaya bulan dari luar bercampur lampu jalan yang menembus dari tirai jendela kamarnya. Ia masih bisa melihat wajah sehun yang diterpa cahaya itu.

Perlahan ia mengelus pipi sehun yang sangat halus, semakin kebawah menyentuh bibir kecilnya. Ia ingin merasakan bibir itu, ia kekasih sehun kan? Berarti tak ada larangan untuk dirinya menyentuh bibir itu dengan bibirnya.

"eumh.." sehun menggeliat pelan saat sesuatu yang aneh menempel di bibirnya lama, dan mulai seperti menghisap bibir bawahnya. Perlahan ia refleks membuka matanya dan menemukan jongin sedang menikmati bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Sehun membiarkannya, sehun ikut menikmati ciuman itu, bahkan sekarang mulai membalas.

"hy-hyung?". sehun mendorong bahu jongin pelan saat bibir jongin tidak lagi menempel di bibirnya, malah menempel di lehernya. Sehun bukanlah orangnya polos, jika hanya leher mungkin sehun masih membiarkannya, bagaimana dengan tangan jongin yang tadi menyelusup kedalam bajunya?

"sehun, kita sepasang kekasihkan?". Sehun mengangguk

"jadi, aku boleh menyentuhmu kan?". Sehun sudah duga kalimat yang selanjutnya dikatakan jongin, sehun ragu, ragu melakukan ini, pertama, jongin baru beberapa hari jadi pacarnya, kedua, ini pertama kalinya bagi sehun, ketiga, ia tak yakin siap menanggung sakit. Ya itu pasti sakit kan?

"I'll be gentle sehun". setelah lama menatap mata jongin. Sehun diam, bagi jongin itu berarti 'ya'.

Sehun menahan nafas saat jongin meraba raba bagian perutnya dan menempelkan kembali bibirnya di bibir sehun. "aahh~ hyunghh~". Sehun melepas desahannya pertama saat jongin menyentuh bagian sensitive di dadanya.

Sehun menutup bagian dadanya serta badan nya saat jongin telah membuka kaus miliknya, jongin masih bisa melihat betapa mulusnya kulit sehun. ia turut membuka bajunya tapi tidak dengan celananya.

"aagghh~ hyunghh~ oouuhh~ hyungghh~". Sehun memejamkan matanya saat jongin menempelkan lidahnya di bagian sensitive sehun, mengitarinya tanpa menyentuh bagian tengahnya. Membuat sehun tak kuat. "aahhh~ jonginnhh hyunngghh~". Kekasih nya yang berkulit tan itu meraup nipple kiri sehun, sehun yang sudah pasrah menjambak pelan rambut jongin yang sudah berada di atasnya.

"ouugghh~ sakit hyung~ aahh~". Desahan sehun semakin tak karuan saat jongin juga menghisap bagian dadanya di sebelah kanan. Membuat nipple sehun semakin membengkak dan menegang, karena jongin juga menggigit gigit kecil bagian sensitive itu.

Perlahan gerakan kepala jongin turun kebawah menjilati perut rata sehun, membuat sehun menggeliat di bawah tubuh jongin. Sehun menahan tangan jongin saat dirasanya celana pendeka jongin yang dikenakan nya di tarik kebawah.

"hy-hyung?~". sehun melihat kebawah tubuhnya, jongin melepas tangan sehun dan melanjutkan kerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia menarik celana sehun sampai sekrang akhirnya sehun sudah tak mengenaka apa apa lagi, polos. Sangat indah, membuat jongin terperangah sejenak. Begitu halus dan putih.

Jongin mendirikan tubuhnya sebentar, lalu ikut menurunkan celananya, membuat sehun harus membuang muka ke samping, menahan malu. Jongin mengulum senyumanya, lalu kembali menindih sehun, sehun dapat merasakan tubuh jongin yan juga polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Mereka kembali beradu lewat ciuman, dengan tangan jongin yang bergerak sana sini meraba seluruh lekuk tubuh sehun. jongin menarik tangan sehun hingga ia terduduk di depan jongin. Jongin mengarahkan tangan sehun ke batang kemaluannya, membuat sehun meneguk ludahnya sendiri, apa? ia tak tahu bagaimana memulainya.

Sehun menyentuh batang kealuan milik jongin lalu mengelus nya pelan "aasshhhh sehunaa". sehun mulai mengerti lalu ntah keberanian dari mana, ia menggenggam punya jongin dan menaik turunkan tangannya, membuat jongin menutup matanya merasakan tangan halus sehun yang menyentuh miliknya.

Sehun semakin berani saat jongin semakin mendesah menggumamkan namanya, sehun menundukan kepalanya dan memasukkan barang cukup besar itu yang sehun tahu itu tak akan muat dimulutnya.

"ohhh sehunaahh~ yess~", sehun sepertinya sudah tahu caranya, ia memasukkannya lebih dalam hingga hampir tersedak saat jongin ikut mendorong pinggulnya. Sehun merasakan aneh karena ini pertama kali, namu ini juga membuatnya semakin penasaran.

Sehun sedikit terkejut saat jongin menarik miliknya dari mulut sehun, membuat sehun bertanya tanya apa yang selanjtnya akan terjadi padanya.

Jongin mendorong kembali tubuh sehun hingga telentang, jongin menekuk kaki sehun lalu melebarkannya, jongin langsung mengambil posisi ditengah kaki sehun.

"ini akan sakit sehun, tapi yakinlah ini tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan baby". Sehun mengangguk paham, jongin melihat sehun yang sepertinya sudah siap, perlahan mendorong miliknya ke lubang sehun.

"agghh! Stop hyungh~!". Jongin menatap sehun intens, ia kembali mencium bibir sehun lalu mencium leher sehun, ini baru kepala kemaluannya saja yang masuk, tapi sehun sudah menjerit kesakitan.

Setelah dirasanya aman, jongin kembali mendorong pinggulnya "aaagghh~! Hhyuung~ it hurts~! Sakit hyung~". jongin tak menghiraukan jeritan sehun, ia semakin mendorong kedalam, hingga semua miliknya tertanam didalam sehun. jongin mendiamkan miliknya sambil mengecupi wajah sehun yang sudah sedkit berkeringat, ternyata AC tak cukup mendinginkan mereka.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, ini sungguh sakit, tapi demi kekasihnya sehun hanya pasrah.

"ahh! Hyung~ yeahh~ ". Jongin tersenyum kemenangan, ia merasa berhasil membuat jeritan sehu berganti dengan desahan yang membuat jongin tiba tiba ingin bermain kasar.

"oughh hyunhhgh! Yahhh~…aahhh". Sehun meremas bed cover biru itu saat jongin semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya selama perjalanan kesekolah, menahan nahan sakit bagian bawah saat jalanannya agak bergelombang, ingin rasanya ia menendang jongin sekarang yang tengah memboncengnya itu

Sial!~~~~~~

Kesucian sehun telah direnggut semalam, ia juga menikmatinya, tapi ia tak tahu jika efek sampingnya akan seperti ini?.

Jongin menepuk kepala sehun saat mereka tiba di kelas sehun, "belajar yang baik ya?". sehun menepis tangan jongin yang membuat jongin tertawa, sehun sekarang sedang badmood. Ia tahu itu. Hey lagi pula semalam sehun juga pasrah bukan? Sehun langsung masuk kekelasnya setelah jongin mendorong jongin pergi ke kelasnya di dekat laboratorium, disusul jitakan kyungsoo yang membuat sakit sehun berlipat lipat.

"apalagi kyung?". Sehun mengangkat tangannya, seperti meminta penjelasan penjitakan.

"aku lihat pr mu"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya heran, menatap kyungsoo dalam.

"tumben kau tidak mengerjakannya?".

"aku lupa"

"hhh~ kau lupa ? atau tidak mengerjakannya karena hal lain? Kau berkencan ya?"

"hey hey

.

.

.

.

.

1 month later

"god! Sehun! kau pingsan lagi!". sehun membuka matanya berat, ia memandangi ruangan bernuansa putih, memijit kepalanya yang sangat sakit, seperti di timpa batu besar. Ia menemukan sahabatnya kyungsoo yang tengah berada di sampingnya menatapnya khawatir.

"aku pingsan lagi?".

"menurut mu?, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ha? Belakangan ini kau sering lesu dan muntah muntah? apa kau punya penyakit ?". sehun menggeleng cepat membuat kyungsoo memutar kedua matanya.

"kyungsoo, aku ingin pulang saja,"

"baiklah, aku akan mengambil surat ijin sakit mu, setelah ini aku akan menyuruh pacarmu yang tak tahu diri itu mengantarmu pulang"

"kyungsooo…"

"yaya, baiklah pacarmu yang baik hati dan tampan, puas?". Sehun tersenyum melihat kyungsoo yang suka cerewet tiba tiba jika terjadi sesuatu dengan dirinya, sehun sudah menganggap kyungsoo sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"astaga sehun, kau pingsan lagi sayang?, ayo kita ke dokter ya?". sehun menggeleng cepat, bibirnya yang sudah pucat tak mampu berkata lagi, ia sangat lemas sekarang. Ia benci dokter, ia benci hal yang berbau obat, suntik dan lain lain.

Sehun sedang berada dirumah sekarang setelah diantar oleh jongin, jongin ingin menemani sehun seharia, tapi sehun menyuruhnya kembali ke sekolah karena ia tak mau merepotkan jongin, dan hal lainnya adalah ibunya sehun dan baekhyun bisa curiga kalau jongin menemaninya, maka itu artinya ia akan ketahuan sudah berpacaran.

"aku akan memanggilkan dokter", kata kakak kandungnya baekhyun, kalau sudah begini sehun hanya mengikuti apa kata ibu dan kakak laki lakiknya saja.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya, ia ingin buang air kecil, baekhyun dan ibunya memapahnya hingga ke depan pintu kamar mandi di kamar sehun.

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

Ibu sehun cemas, ini sudah terlalu lama hanya untuk buang air keci saja, apalagi dokter yang akan memeriksa sehun sudah datang. Baekhyun pun sama, ia juga heran kenapa sehun tak juga muncul, apa ini hanya akal akalan sehun supaya tidak diperiksa oleh dokter? Tapi tida mungkin, sehun kan sangat lemas tadi.

Baekhyun pun berdiri dari sofa dikamar sehun, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ia membuka pintu kamar mandi sehun yang memang tak dikunci olehnya.

"astaga sehun!". ibu dan dokter yang sedang berbincang langsung menuju kamar mandi karena mendengar teriakan baekhyun.

Sehun pingsan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"saya permisi nyonya". Dokter itu permisi untuk pulang setelah memeriksa sehun, ibu sehun tersenyum miris setelah kepergian dokter itu, ia kembali ke kamar sehun, ibu sehun mendapati baekhyun yang masih bolak balik memeras kompresan untuk dikening sehun.

Baekhyun menatap pilu ibunya yang terduduk di samping sehun yang kini masih berbaring di atas kasurnya. Sepasang mata ibunya mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening yang paling baekhyun benci, baekhyun benci melihat ibunya menangis, itu sama dengan menghancurkan dirinya juga. Ia sudah pernah berjanji akan membenci orang yang akan membuat ibunya menangis.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, lalu pergi keluar dari kamar sehun, ia tak kuat jika dihadapkan dengan ibunya yang menangis terus. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di balkon, menatap keluar jendela. Ia binungun harus apa?

Ia harus membenci adiknya? Begitukah?

Karena hal yang membuat ibunya menangis seperti itu adalah adiknya sendiri. Sehun. ya sehun.

"pergi ! pergi kau sehun!", baekhyun seperti mendengar teriakan ibunya langsung beranjak dan menemukan sehun yang didorong paksa oleh ibunya sendiri, terakhir ia meninggalkan ibunya tadi sehun masih tertidur.

baekhyun membelalakkan matanya melihat ini. Apa yang ibunya lakukan? Mengusir sehun? ini yang ditakutkan baekhyun,

Baekhyun tahu keluarga mereka adalah keluarga terhormat.

"eommaa,,, maaf eomma,,, hiks,,, maaf eomma"

"kau sudah mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita sehun!, kau bukan anakku! Anakku bukan seorang perusak!"

Baekhyun baru pertama kali melihat ibunya semarah ini dan melontarkan kata kata yang mengiris hati. Yakinlah sehun juga baru dengar dari ibunya langsung.

"eomma,,,,, aku ,,,,, maaf " sehun memeluk kaki ibunya, baekhyun yang melihat adegan ini langsung menghampiri sehun dan membantunya berdiri.

"eomma…"

"jangan coba coba membantunya baekhyun! Anak ini tidak tahu diri!, ambil! Ambil semua bajunya ! berikan padanya baekhyun! Cepatt!"

"….."

"kenapa kau diam? Kau senang adikmu rusak?! Kau senang melihat eomma menangis?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ia ragu ragu melepas pelukannya pada sehun, perlahan ia pergi menuju kamar sehun, sambil menyeka air mata yang mengalir.

Bbukkk!

"pergi!"

"eomma aku mo- mohonn~ jangan usir a-aku". Sehun menangis sejadi jadinya, ia juga tidak pernah menyangka hal ini akan menimpanya, ia menyesal sangat menyesal.

Sehun merasa sudah menjadi benalu sekarang, ia sedih melihat ibunya, ia sedih melihat kakak laki lakiknya, dan ia sedih mengetahui kenyataan dirinya.

"pergi sehunn, per—gi…". Sehun berdiri dengan susah payah menahan semua sakit ditubuhnya terutama bagian perutnya.

BLAM!

Sehun tersentak saat pintu depan rumahnya sudah tertutup, meninggalkan ia sendiri di halaman rumahnya, menatap sedih pilu pintu itu, ia benar benar sudah tak di inginkan, ia sudah mencoreng keluarganya sendiri, bahkan memaluka nama keluarganya, ayahnya akan kecewa di surga sana melihat dirinya seperti ini.

"eomma, hyung,,, maafkan aku…."

.

.

.

.

.

"heloo baby,,, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"hyu-hyung,, aku….."

"kau sudah makan? Sudah kedokter?"

"hyunghh~, a-ku… di usir"

"apa? dimana kau sekarang sehun? aku akan kesana okk,, jangan kemana mana!"

Tut

Sehun memeluk kedua lututnya, ia duduk di depan gerbang halaman rumahnya, ia bingung sungguh bingung, ia tak tahu apa yang akan jongin katakan soal ini. Sehun benar benar akan mengakhiri dirinya jika jongin tak mau menerima keadaan ini.

"sehun!". sehun mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat sosok yang ia tunggu sudah di depan mata.

"hyungg!". Sehun langsung memeluk jongin samil menangis. Jongin yang tak mengerti hanya membalas pelukan sehun, ia menuntun sehun untuk berdiri.

"ceritakan padaku dirumah ok?". Sehun mengangguk ragu. Entah apalah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, sehun merasa hancur sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku tak siap". Hati sehun seperti di cabik cabik, bahkan lebih buruk dari itu, jawaban yang tidak mau didengar oleh sehun, sehun bersumpah ia seperti tak bernyawa lagi.

"h-hyung-"

"tolong sehun, jangan paksa aku, baiklah aku akan memikirkan ini, maaf"

"kau mau bertanggung jawab kan hyu-hyung?, "

"aku sudah bilang, jangan paksa aku sehun, aku tak tahu,"

Sehun menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, siapa saja, ia sudah rela jika ia mati sekarang pun, toh tidak ada yang menginginkannya dan kehidupan baru didalam dirinya, bahkan orang yang sudah membuatnya begini juga tidak mau, apalagi gunanya dia disini?

.

.

.

.

Sehun menutup kedua telinganya mendengar dentuman musik yang kuat dibawah sana, ia ingin sekali pergi dari sini, dari kamar jongin. Sejak kemari jongin menyuruh sehun untuk tetap tinggal dirumahnya, tapi bukan ini yang sehun inginkan, ia ingin pertanggung jawabang jongin, dan keluarganya.

Ia kembali menangisi ini semua, menangisi ibunya, kakaknya, menangisi keadaannya, juga menangisi orang yang dianggap baik penuh perhatiannya, nyatanya sedang bersenang senang bersama teman temannya dibawah sana sambil menikmati beberapa minuman.

Ia menyesal sungguh menyesal, ia menyesal telah mengenal jongin, jauh dilubuk hatinya ia mencintai jongin, namun ia juga benci jongin yang ternyata seperti memakai topeng saja.

Sehun memukul perutnya, "kau yang benalu, kau yang perusak keluargaku!". Ucap sehun sambil memukul mukul perutnya.

Ia menoleh karah pintu kamar yang dibuka jongin, menampilkan sosok yang lain, ini bukan jongin yang ia kenal. Ini jongin yang mabuk, matanya tak menyiratkan rasa bersalah. Jongin tersenyum aneh, membuat sehun takut, jika tiba tiba jongin bisa membunuhnya.

Sehun semakin terbelalak saat melihat 2 orang dibelakang jongin ikut masuk kekamarnya. Ia bersumpah pernah melihat dua orang ini.

Satu yang waktu itu ia tabrak di sekolah, dan satu lagi

Kekasih kakak laki lakinya,baekhyun.

"ini yang kau bilang bersenang senang jongin? Kau benar jongin". Kata salah satu dari mereka.

"luhan, kau seperti terburu buru"

**T B C ~~**

**Im back with new ff randomdomdom, gajelas, absurd, Dkk. Maaf buat sequel our baby nya, saya belum bisa buat T.T soalnya ceritanya yang aku rencanain emang Cuma sampe chap itu T.T huuweee /digebukin/. Takut takut, ceritanya tambah ngebosenin **

**Mewek/ T.T**

**Jadi buat yang baru aja *0* gak tau ini dapet pelet(?) darimana, buat beginiaan /tutup jidat/.**

**m-preg wweee m-preg! XD baru pertama kali ini '_')9**

**ciiaattttt!~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : BREAKING MY LIFE**

**CAST : OH SEHUN, KIM JONGIN, XI LUHAN, BAEKHYUN, PARK CHANYEOL AND OTHER CAST**

**CHAPTER : 2**

**PAIRING : KAIHUN, HANHUN**

**GENRE : YAOI, M-PREG, OOC, AND HURT**

**RATE : M**

**DISCLAIMER : THEY ARE BELONG TO THEIR FAMILY AND ME /KICKED/**

**BACKSOUND : miracle in december – by EXO**

.

.

.

Langit malam semakin mencekam ditambah tetesan deras air serta kilat dan awan hitam yang saling bertubrukan seakan memperingatkan untuk waspada dan tidak ada yang keluar dari rumah. Begitu sunyi begitu gelap malam, masing masing orang akan menghabiskan nya dengan tidur atau sekedar bersantai, ada yang ketakutan dengan suara petir ada yang menikmati malam ini penuh dengan kebebasan.

Salah satunya didalam sebuah rumah cukup mewah. Beberapa orang dari mereka tertawa dan satunya meraung menangis menahan kesakitan. Mereka mungkin tak tahu lagi cuaca diluar. Itu tak penting bagi mereka.

Udara di ruangan yang disebut kamar itu bertambah panas, bahkan pendingin ruangan pun tak mampu menetralisir panasnya.

Seorang pria menatap kebawah, keringatnya menetes ke perut seseorang. Betapa kagumnya ia melihat sesuatu yang indah tengah di gauli olehnya. Wajah kesakitan itu justru membuat ia semangat untuk menuntaskan permainan konyol yang ia lakukan dengan kedua rekannya.

"hai luhan, cepatlah sedikit, aku juga ingin memasukinya". Pria yang dipanggil luhan itu menoleh kesamping dan berdecak malas.

"salahkan temanmu yang mengambil ronde pertama dan lama". Chanyeol –pemuda yang memanggil luhan tadi memutar bola matanya, diliriknya teman satunya lagi sedang menikmati minuman dibotol bening.

Chanyeol menghampiri temannya yang asyik menggerakkan tubuhnya, meresapi dalamnya kenikmatan yang ia dapat dari orang yang sekarang tengah meremas sprei dengan kuat. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disamping kedua orang yang sedang bercumbu. Ia meraba tubuh bagian depan pria yang tengah dimasuki luhan. Ia sedikit kesal karena melihat bagian untuknya hanya sedikit untuk memberi tanda dikulit halus itu.

Chanyeol menuntun miliknya ke mulut sehun yang kecil.

Luhan menampilkan smirknya, seolah mengejek chanyeol yang mendapat giliran terakhir.

"ahhgg,,". Chanyeol tersenyum kemenangan, saat pria itu mengeluarkan desahannya ketika chanyeol mengusap bagian sensitiv di dada pria itu.

"oh sehun…. kau memang calon adik iparku yang indah". Ujar chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi tirus itu dan menarik kembali miliknya dari mulut sehun.

"to-long~, le-lepaskan aku hy-hyung- ini sa-sakit nnghh-"

"tapi aku belum? Lalu bagaimana?". Luhan sedikit terkikik, saat chanyeol membuat buat suaranya seolah merengek pada sehun. sehun –pria yang sekarang sedang dimasuki luhan, menutup matanya erat saat dirasanya, sesuatu yang memasukinya semakin besar.

"damn sehun so tight". Sehun mengerang kembali ketika dirasanya sesuatu yang hangat seperti sebelumnya masuk kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Luhan mengeluarkan miliknya diikuti cairan putih bercampur sedikit darah keluar dari lubang sehun.

Sehun belum bisa bernafas lega, ia tahu siapa berikutnya, hati kecilnya sedari tadi meronta ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri saja.

"hey bung, perlahan sedikit. Tadi ia sudah dimasuki olehku dan jongin"

"diam kau luhan". Luhan tertawa sambil memungut celananya.

Kembali erangan kesakitan itu keluar menghibur kedua orang yang duduk menikmati adegan panas yang dilakukan oleh teman mereka –chanyeol-.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menekan bel rumah seorang sahabatnya yang sangat dekat dengannya, dengan penampilan yang acak acakan, bibir yang bengkak, serta pakaian yang lusuh, jangan lupakan koper yang ia geret dari tadi menguras tenaganya dibawah terik matahari pagi.

Sehun kabur. Tadi pagi setelah ia menemukan dirinya tertidur diranjang bersama chanyeol dan luhan, dengan jongin yang mungkin tidur di kamar nya yang lain. Hatinya perih bahkan tak bisa terbilang lagi seberapa sakit itu, di gilir secara bergantian tadi malam bahkan mereka bertiga melakukannya secara bersama sehun tak tahu apa apa lagi soal semalam. Badannya serasa remuk dan ia tak tahu kehidupan didalam dirinya apa masih bertahan atau tidak.

"sehun, astaga!". Kyungsoo –sahabat sehun, terkejut bukan main melihat temannya berdiri didepan rumahnya. Ini memang hari libur, apa sehun ingin memberinya kejutan dengan menginap dirumahnya? Tapi sepertinya tidak, melihat penampilan sehun yang berantakan seperti itu.

"kyungsoo- …"

.

.

.

"maafkan aku sehun". sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tak mengerti kenapa kyungsoo harus meminta maaf pada dirinya, setelah ia menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya.

"tidak kyung, untuk apa kau meminta maaf, kau tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini". Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang. Ia memegang tangan sehun yang pucat dan penuh luka sembab. Rasanya ia ingin melaporkan kejadian ini kepolisi dan menangkap ketiga orang itu. Tapi sehun tak mengijinkannya, membuat kyungsoo kesal dengan keputusan sehun yang terlihat pasrah itu.

"ayo bersihkan dirimu sehun, setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter memeriksakan keadaanmu". Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa sedikit bersalah telah merepotkan kyungsoo.

"hey, apa kau dengar sehun?"

"ah ya". kyungsoo mendorong pelan tubuh sehun agar segera pergi ke kamarnya dan mandi.

"kyungsoo?"

"apa lagi?"

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke dokter yang bisa melakukan aborsi?"

"jangan berani bicara yang tak masuk akal dengan ku sehun".

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat kyungsoo yang tertidur di sofa, pasti ia bosan menunggu sehun yang mandi sangat lama tadi. Ia menggoyangkan bahu kyungsoo pelan, "hmm, pizza pizza". Kyungsoo mengigau membuat sehun sedikit tertawa.

Sekilas ia teringat kakak laki lakinya dan ibunya, apa mereka sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkan dirinya?, ia juga teringat kejadian semalam. Ia merasa sangat kotor.

"apa air matamu tidak kering?". Sehun tertegun saat sahabatnya sudah bangun dan menatapnya datar, sehun mengusap air matanya. "sehun, aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya ini, tapi ku mohon jangan menangis lagi". kyungsoo memeluk tubuh ringkih sehun dan mengelus punggungnya.

Tinng tong

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan pergi ke depan untuk membuka pintu rumahnya, pagi pagi seperti ini siapa yang mau berkunjung?. Selama kyungsoo mengontrak rumah ini dia belum pernah didatangi oleh siapapun selain orang tuanya dan sehun pastinya. Kyungsoo memilih mengontrak rumah ini karena dekat dari sekolahnya, sekalian ia ingin belajar mandiri.

Tapi orang tuanya baru saja mengunjunginya semalam.

"hy-hyung?".

"apa sehun ada disini?". Kyungsoo mendapat surprise kedua, bagus kakak sehun datang, mungkin ibu sehun sudah memaafkannya dan ingin sehun kembali kyungsoo mengangguk manis, dan mempersilahkan baekhyun –kakak sehun masuk kerumahnya.

Sehun membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok siapa yang datang, ia melirik kyungsoo sebentar, lalu kembali menatap sosok itu lagi. ia tak heran jika baekhyun tahu keberadaanya in the fact kyungsoo adalah sahabat sehun, tapi sehun heran kenapa tiba tiba kakaknya datang menemui dia.

"apa kau baik baik saja?". Sehun mengangguk ragu, baekhyun langsung memeluk sehun erat dan sehun membalas pelukan itu. Rasanya ia ingin meluapkan semuanya, tapi ini akan juga menyakitkan buat kakaknya, kalau ia tahu siapa yang ikut bergabung semalam bersama jongin dan luhan.

"ayo kita pergi"

"kemana hyung? apa eomma masih marah?". Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangannya tak ingin menatap wajah sedih itu. Sehun mengangguk paham dan ia juga tahu sebenarnya baekhyun juga kecewa atas dirinya.

Sehun beranjak mengambil kopernya dikamar kyungsoo, tak menunggu lama, sehun meminta maaf pada kyungsoo karena membatalkan rencana mereka ke dokter, kyungsoo mengerti dan memeluk sehun sebelum ia dan kakaknya pergi dari rumah kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung kita kemana?". Baekhyun tak menjawabnya dan masih sibuk menyetir sambil sesekali menekan tombol di handphonenya. Baekhyun tak seperti biasanya, ia nampak dingin dan datar.

"eomma menyuruhku untuk memberangkatkanmu ke london". Sehun membeku, maksudnya apa? apa ia benar benar tak diinginkan lagi? apa ia sudah menjadi aib besar untuk keluarganya?. Sehun belum bisa menerima keputusan ini dipikirannya. "kau disana akan tinggal bersama paman dan bibi, prepare your self".

Sehun hanya diam, ia belum mampu menjawab pernyataan hyungnya. Hati kecilnya sudah sangat memberontak, ia tak ingin pergi dari sini, ia masih ingin tinggal bersama keluarganya. Namun jika itu sudah keputusan ibunya, apa yang bisa ia perbuat?

"kau sudah didaftarkan kesekolah baru disana, kau tinggal mengkofirmasinya… dan satu lagi". sehun menunggu baekhyun menyelesaikan kata katanya, sambil menggeret koper dan baekhyun membawa 2 koper lagi yang ia bawa dari rumah berisi barang barang milik sehun. ternyata baekhyun sudah menyiapkan semuanya hingga mereka tiba di bandara saat ini.

"jaga dirimu baik baik dan calon –anakmu, belajarlah menjaga nama baik keluarga".

Tes

Sehun memeluk kakaknya erat "maafkan aku".

"sudah saatnya sehun, bye~". Sehun berlalu, meninggalkan baekhyun yang terpaku disana, kakinya lemas tak berdaya.

.

.

.

.

**London, 12 april**

Ruangan itu begitu sepi, tak seperti biasanya. Apa ini hari libur? Tidak mungkin. Apakah ini masih terlalu pagi? Tidak juga, diluar sana sudah banyak siswa lalu lalang. Hanya kelas ini yang sepi. Sehun –orang yang memasuki ruangan ini merapatkan jacket besarnya, ini sedang musim hujan. Ia duduk sambil memandang ke pintu, namun belum ada tanda tanda akan adanya yang datang.

Ia mengelus perutnya yang tiba tiba sedikit nyeri, ini sudah biasa, ia tak perlu panik. Ia masih belum percaya diri dengan perut yang semakin hari semakin membesar itu. Sudah tak terasa 4 bulan ia menjadi warga negara london.

Tap

Tiba tiba lampu di kelasnya mati, sehun mengambil handphonenya ia takut sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi.

Doorr! Tarrr!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY OH SEHUN!".

"thank you everyone". Sehun merasa bahagia hari ini, teman temannya tidak lupa jika hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya.

" make your wish". Sehun meniup lilin yang berdiri diatas kue tar yang dibawa oleh teman temannya, lalu ia memejamkan matanya dan bergumam sesuatu.

Teman teman sehun yang menerima sehun apa adanya, walaupun beberapa siswa lain tidak menyukainya, ia tak peduli lagi, karena ia sudah memiliki teman teman yang baik.

"jongdae, apa ini rencanamu?". Teman teman sehun yang lain hanya memasang wajah bertanya, karena sehun berbicara bahasa korea kepada salah satu diantara mereka.

"tidak, ini rencana kami semua". Jawab jongdae.

"hey, english please okay? Stop being selfish here hahahaha". Mereka semua tertawa saat salah satu teman mereka memprotes sehun dan jongdae yang berwarganegara korea berbicara menggunakan bahasa mereka.

.

.

.

**Korea**

Semilir angin bertiup membuat rambut kecoklatan itu bergerak sana sini, hatinya teduh istirahat dari penatnya tugas yang mewajibkan dirinya penelitian itu terbayar sudah. Ditemani seorang yang spesial menjadi sandaran kepalanya.

Sudah lama rasanya ia tak merasakan seperti ini, dikarenakan mereka sama sama sibuk.

"baek, kau mencintaiku?". Orang itu menganggukan kepalanya, menandakan 'ya'.

"jika orang yang kau cintai membuat kesalahan yang fatal, apa kau memaafkannya?". Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu kekasinya. Ia memberi kode menandakan bahwa ia bingung.

"channie, jangan membuatku penasaran, sedari tadi kau berbicara aneh, kau terus bertanya apa aku memaafkanmu apa tidak, aku bahkan tak tahu apa salahmu, apa kau melakukan sesuatu dibelakangku? Apa kau selingkuh?". Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"lebih dari itu"

"apa?"

"aku…"

PLAKK!

Satu tamparan mendarat di wajah chanyeol –kekasih baekhyun. Ia terima itu, ia bahkan ingin baekhyun menamparnya sekali lagi kalau itu bisa menebus kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Kesalahan yang membuat emosi baekhyun meluap tak terkendali.

"brengsek kau!"

"baek, baekhyun.."

PLAKK!

"aku memang brengsek baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

Pria bertubuh kecil berjalan gontai memasuki halaman rumahnya,wajahnya merah, bajunya basah oleh minuman dari botol yang ia pegang. Hatinya bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum, sakit, sakit sekali.

Ia melempar botol itu kesembarang arah dan pecah.

"maaf, dimana sehun?".

Pria pelaku pelemparan botol tersebut menangkap tatapan mata orang asing yang dengan entengnya menanyakan dimana sehun.

"kau siapa?". Tanya pria yang sudah mabuk itu. Pandangannya menyiratkan keperihan.

"aku jongin, dan aku mencari sehun". ujar pria yang masih asing dimata baekhyun.

"ck!, kenapa semua orang harus membicarakan sehun sehun dan sehun!, dia tidak ada disini! Dia sudah pergi!".

"tolong beritahu aku dimana dia hyung?". baekhyun –pria itu- memegangi kepalanya yang sakit dan mengacak rambutnya.

"hah? Sekarang kau memanggilku hyung? kau cari saja sendiri orang asing!". Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kembali, menabrak bahu jongin dan berjalan gontai kembali menuju pintu rumahnya. Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghalangi langkah baekhyun.

"tolong berikan ini pada sehun, aku mohon dan sampaikan permintaan maafku". Jongin menarik tangan baekhyun dan meletakkan sesuatu ke genggaman tangannya. Ia menatap benda itu lalu tersenyum miris.

Jongin melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih berdiri disana, ia membuang benda yang diberi jongin ke tanah.

"permisi".

Baekhyun mematung, ia memang dalam keadaan mabuk tapi ia yakin orang asing itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan sehun. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan melemaskan kakinya, bersimpuh di tanah. Air matanya tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**London**

"apa dia baik baik saja?". Seorang wanita berumur 45 tahun sedang mengusap ngusap tangan seorang pria berkulit putih dan pucat terbaring tak sadarkan diri, dengan alat bantuan pernafasan. Wanita itu terlihat sangat khawatir, ditemani suaminya, mereka berdua menunggu pria itu sadar.

Dua hari sudah, namun pria itu belum juga ingin membuka matanya, badannya yang semakin kurus membuat kesan kritis atas dirinya. Bahkan sahabatnya sudah lelah mengajaknya mengobrol dan tertawa sendiri.

"sehun, wake up please, I have spend my time for you with my cool story, ck..". salah seorang temannya menyerah karena yang diajak bicara hanya diam tak memberi respon.

"petter, are you tired?"

"no problem jongdae"

"you can back now, I'll wait for sehun"

"I see, but tomorrow I will back with my another story, yo". Jongdae tertawa atas tingkah sahabatnya juga sahabat sehun yang dengan senang hati dua hari ini mengajak sehun –yang belum sadarkan diri dari tidurnya.

Jongdae masih ingat saat sehun meringis kesakitan saat ia berkunjung kerumah bibi sehun, dimana ia tinggal. Mereka membawa sehun ke rumah sakit karena ternyata sehun akan melahirkan bayi kecil hari itu. Hari itu genap 8 bulan adalah hari bahagia untuk mereka, namun sekaligus buruk. Sehun koma setelah bayi mungil itu melihat dunia untuk pertama kalinya.

"bibi, apa bayi sehun sehat?". Wanita yang dipanggil bibi itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping jongdae.

"jongdae, pulanglah, kau sudah lelah"

"tidak apa apa, aku akan menunggu." Bibi sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"hey sehun, kalau besok kau tidak bangun, aku akan membawa pergi anakmu dan tak akan kukembalikan". Mereka tertawa kecil, berharap sehun akan benar benar bangun saat jongdae mengancamnya.

"apa keluarga sehun tak datang?". Pasangan suami istri itu saling menatap, dan menggeleng. Jongdae hanya mengangguk kecil. Ini bukan saat nya jongdae ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**3 Years Later**

**London **

''sehun, turunlah kebawah dan sarapan". Suara wanita menggema memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya. "sehun!"

"yaya! Aku turun bi!". Sehun membetulkan kemeja nya dan memasukkan buku buku kedalam tas ranselnya. Rutinitas yang setiap hari harus dilakoninya. Ia bahkan sudah bangun cepat tetapi karena satu hal ia akan tetap buru buru seperti ini.

Ia selalu bersyukur, atas apa yang tuhan berikan padanya. hari itu ia akhirnya sadar dari komanya, dan melihat kembali keluarga kecilnya. Rasa tak percaya dan penuh kejutan saat ia tersadar.

"suara bibi itu bisa memecahkan semua kaca dirumah ini". Sehun meletakkan tasnya di meja makan dan mulai mengambil sepotong sandwich buatan bibinya.

"kau ini, itu semua kan karena kau!". Sehun membalasnya dengan tertawa, ia suka mengganggu bibinya seperti ini. Sehun sejenak terdiam dan seperti melupakan sesuatu.

"Leo dimana bi?". Ia mulai celingak celinguk mencari seseorang. Bibinya hanya tersenyum dan menggerakkan bola matanya ke bawah, sehun mengkerutkan keningnya dan mulai mengikuti arah pandangan bibinya.

Dibawah meja makan.

Sehun berdehem dan kembali menyantap makanannya kembali. "huh~ sayang yah Leo tidak ada, padahal aku akan mengajaknya ke toko mainan setelah pulang kuliah nanti".

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat tiba tiba sosok yang dicarinya menampakkan dirinya keluar dari meja makan dengan piyama lucu serta rambut yang acak acakan. Sosok itu tersenyum manis dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"mommy really?!". Sehun membuang wajahnya berpura pura menghiraukan sosok mungil itu dan sibuk membereskan meja. "mommy… mommy!" ia menarik narik kemeja sehun yang sudah rapi dan menggerakkan badannya tak beraturan. "mommy… mommy….!"

"ok ok,,, Leo listen to me, I will. But not now ok?". Sehun mengangkat sosok yang bernama leo itu ke pangkuannya. Sambil membenarkan poni depan anak itu. Anak sehun.

"okay!, tapi mommy harus promise". Sehun mengangguk.

"hey, bahasa koreamu mulai bagus". Sehun memeluk tubuh kecil itu sampai ia lupa akan tugasnya sebagai mahasiswa sekarang. Sehun sedikit merasa salah mengajari leo, leo fasih berbahasa inggris, namun kalau sudah dirumah mereka akan mengajak leo berbicara korea. Mungkin leo sedikit bingung. Tapi sehun hanya ingin leo dapat berbicara korea juga.

Sehun merasa kebahagiannya sekarang sudah lengkap, ada paman dan bibinya yang sudah ia anggap menjadi orang tuanya sendiri, serta leo kebahagiannya yang utama. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri ini akan semakin lengkap jika ibu dan kakak nya baekhyun ada disini bersama mereka.

Saat ia berharap orang yang menunggunya saat memperjuangkan leo dirumah sakit adalah ibu dan kakaknya, namun itu hanya impian saja, bahkan sampai sekarang mereka tak datang melihat sehun dan leo.

Bagaimana pun sehun tak mempermasalahkan itu, bibinya mengatakan terkadang ibu sehun menelpon dan menanyakan kabar dirinya serta meminta foto perkembangan leo. Sehun sudah sangat bersyukur atas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Korea**

Sebuah gedung tinggi dan luas dipenuhi oleh orang orang dari berbagai kalangan, satu menjadi ciri khas di gedung itu adalah orang orang yang di istimewakan mengenakan pakaian hitam yang kebesaran dilengkapi dengan topi toga.

Hari ini adalah acara yang dinantikan setiap mahasiswa yang sudah menjalani sidang di perkuliahan. Acara wisuda yang membuat mereka gugup bercampur bahagia. Para orang tua disana mengenakan pakaian formal dan duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan khusus untuk tamu.

Salah seorang pemuda yang mengikuti acara itu adalah jongin. Pemuda berkulit tan ini sedari tadi senyum sesekali melirik orang tuanya kebelakang. Ia sangat bahagia hari ini.

"nervous?". Tanya pemuda disebelahnya.

"terlihat seperti itu?". Pemuda itu mengangguk dan acara pun dimulai dengan pembukaan sambutan dari MC.

.

.

.

.

Ting!

Suara gelas bertubrukan terdengar di ruangan itu, tawa serta candaan pun tak luput dari acara bersenang senang atas selesainya acara ini. Mereka berada di samping rumah mewah milik jongin, tepatnya disamping kolam renang. Bersama dengan beberapa temannya, mereka menghabiskan malam dengan penuh kegembiraan.

"jongin, setelah ini kau akan kemana?". Yang ditanya terdiam dan tiba tiba memasang wajah muram.

"aku tidak kemana mana". Mereka semua minus jongin menatapnya heran, bagaimana mungkin jongin yang berasal dari kelurga orang kaya hanya menganggur?. Oh mungkin jongin hanya ingin menghabiskan harta keluarganya?

"kena kalian! Hahaha tentu aku meneruskan ayahku". Semua berdecak kesal. "lihatlah wajah kalian kalau sedang bingung jelek sekali". Tambah jongin sambil tertawa sendirian.

"whatever jong!". Kata mereka serentak. Mereka kembali bersenda gurau dan tak memperdulikan jam berapa sekarang.

Setelah acara bersenang senang itu selesai, jongin melirik jam yang terpajang dikamarnya, 04.00 pagi, ia menguap lebar ia sangat mengantuk hari sungguh melelahkan baginya. Ia melepas kancing kemejanya dan membuka pengait jam tangannya, ia meletakkan jam tangannya ke dalam laci dan tiba tiba ia terdiam lalu mengambil sesuatu berbentuk persegi, sebuah foto.

Ia tersenyum menatap foto itu, tak bertahan lama ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"sehun, sebenarnya kau dimana?". Gumamnya kecil.

.

.

.

.

"baekhyun, jam berapa kau akan berangkat?". Tanya seorang wanita yang diketahui sebagai ibu dari baekhyun sambil membenarkan tataan baju di koper milik

"jam 5 sore eomma". Ibunya tak bertanya lagi, dan kembali melipat baju baekhyun ke dalam koper.

"eomma?"

"hm?"

"apa eomma tidak ikut?".

"tidak". Baekhyun menatap ibunya, terlihat ada rasa ingin tapi baekhyun mngerti ibunya belum siap melihat semuanya, mungkin.

"sampaikan salam ibu pada mereka". Terdengar pintu kamar baekhyun tertutup, baekhyun menarik nafasnya berat, ia akan berangkat ke london. Ke rumah bibinya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia akan menjenguk adiknya. Sehun.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**T B C**

**BIG THANKS TO MY FRIENDS :**

**asdindas**** / ****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu****/ ****PandaMYP****/ ****Baekrisyeol**** / ****nin nina****/ ****YoungChanBiased****/ ****Mr. Jongin albino****/ ****rainrhainyrianarhianie****/ ****ayanesakura chan****/ ****0221cm**** / ****daddykaimommysehun**** /taohun hore /sehunWind /Guest/sehuniee/Sehun Lover****/****Oh Jizze****/****nabilarmn****/****KaiHun maknae****/****askasufa****/ ****UnicornTry****/****ohsehun79****/****bbuingbbuingaegyo**** /****Benivella****/****teleportbabies****/ ****sehunWind/****jonginey****/****AQuariisBlue****/sesikyuhana/****sehunnoona****/****kahunxo****/choco moe/****miszshanty05****/chepta chaeozil/****BabyBaekSoo****/****kireimozaku****/****gyusatan****/xoxo**

**Oke plends/? Maaf ya lama update nya XD wkwkwk, makasih banyak udah ngeriview ^^, yang riview banyak jadi saya gak bisa balas satu satu XD **

**Tapi aku udah baca semua review kalian, dan itu sangat membangun /? '_')9 membangunkan aku dari tidur panjangku/? (digebukin sampe item).**

**Oke ini lanjutannya, jangan lupa riview lagi ya? /sogok teman teman pake menyan/ **

**^^ ~ see youu huu…..**

**I LOVE YOU PUL/? xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE : BREAKING MY LIFE**

**CAST : OH SEHUN, KIM JONGIN, LEO (AS A CHILD), XI LUHAN, BAEKHYUN, AND OTHER CAST**

**CHAPTER : 3**

**GENRE : YAOI, M-PREG, OOC, AND HURT**

**RATE : M**

**DISCLAIMER : THEY ARE BELONG TO THEIR FAMILY AND ME /KICKED/**

**BACKSOUND : baby don't cry – by EXO**

.

.

.

.

Langit mendung menghiasi kota london, pertanda kota itu akan segera dihujami air hujan. Beberapa orang masih berlalu lalang di tepi jalan, dengan mantel dan payung yang sudah mereka bawa. Seorang pemuda menatap ke luar jendela, menunggu detik detik akan turunnya hujan, bahkan sekarang setetes demi setetes mulai terlihat.

Terlalu asyik, entahlah, ia menyukai hujan, tapi bukan hari ini. ia sudah punya janji dengan seorang yang special. Sosok kecil yang selalu membuatnya hangat setiap teringat wajah lucunya. Giginya yang rapi dan kecil, persis seperti dirinya.

"sehun?". masih asyik, masih membayangkan sosok kecil itu.

"god! sehun?, he stares at you, ". Kata seseorang disebelahnya sambil berbisik dan menyenggol sedikit pinggang sehun.

"hm?"

"mr sehun, if you gotta play with rain, just leave my class". Bang! Sehun meneguk ludahnya, baru saja ia di tegur oleh dosennya sendiri. Ia menundukkan kepalanya seraya bergumam 'sorry' yang hanya di balas gelengan kepala oleh dosennya. Setelah itu sehun membenarkan posisinya dan mulai fokus kembali ke depan menyimak penjelasan dosen tua itu.

.

.

.

"mommmmyyyyyyy~~! Mommy !~~~~~~~~~~~". Sehun menutup telinganya saat teriakan nyaring menusuk gendang telinganya, ia tau ialah penyebab keributan ini, leo menangis sejadi jadinya, menarik narik baju sehun seraya berteriak teriak, sehun mencoba menenangkannya namun leo memberontak dalam gendongan sehun.

"leo leo? Calm down ple-"

"I hate mommy, hiks, mommy sudah janji hiksss".

"ok, ok, im sorry, but its raining baby, mommy janji kalau hujannya berhenti kita akan pergi ke toko mainan?". Sehun mengelus ngelus punggung anaknya, perlahan isakan pelan keluar dari leo, ia tak melawan lagi, sejak sehun merasakan anggukan pelan dari leo.

"apa anak mommy ini sudah makan?"

"…." Leo hanya menggeleng

"jadi apa yang leo tampan ini inginkan? Spagheti?"

"no, I want ice cream"

"OK, But kiss me first super hero!"

"ok chu~". Sehun tersenyum saat leo mengangkat jempolnya dan tertawa kecil. Seberapa beratpun mengurus leo, sehun tak pernah mengeluh atau jenuh, bahkan dulu lebih parah saat leo masih bayi, sehun harus bolak balik bangun untuk membuat susu leo atau menemani leo yang suka bangun ditengah malam. Sehun heran entah dari siapa leo menurunkan kebiasaan begadang tengah malam. Bahkan dikeluarga sehun tidak ada yang suka bangun di tengah malam.

Satu jam setelah makan, sehun menggendong tubuh kecil leo menuju kamar mereka, leo tertidur di sofa saat sedang menonton kartun favoritenya. Setelah membaringkan leo sehun pun ikut berbaring disamping sambil mengelus kepala anaknya.

Sekilas ia teringat beberapa hari yang lalu betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat kakak kandungnya datang mengunjunginya disini. Sehun tak dapat berkata apa apa, melihat baekhyun –kakaknya ia seakan teringat masa lalu yang begitu pahit dan menyakitkan.

"**kau terlihat kurus sekali". Baekhyun berkata sambil meyeruput teh hangat yang dibuat oleh sehun. sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. Tak tahu kah kakaknya jika ia sangat merindukan dirinya?, merindukan mulut cerewet baekhyun?. Mirisnya lagi, ia hanya melihat baekhyun hanya sendiri, tidak bersama ibunya.**

"**kenapa eomma tidak ikut hyung?". sehun memaksakan senyum nya. Melihat tidak ada respon dari baekhyun, sehun menarik nafas panjang "hyung kau mau tambah tehnya?".**

"**eomma sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan, yah kau tahu kan?". Sehun mengangguk pelan, ibunya itu memang hardworker sehun bisa memahami alasan ini walau disisi lain ia tahu, baekhyun mencoba menghibur dirinya.**

"**hyung, ma-mafkan aku". Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya menatap heran sehun yang sedang menahan tangisnya, ia berdiri menuju kursi sehun dan memeluk tubuh kurus sehun. "waktu itu, aku.. tidak tahu, bahwa…"**

"**sudah, jangan bicarakan si brengsek itu lagi, kami sudah tak mempunyai hubungan apa apa". sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap baekhyun, benarkah baekhyun sudah tahu semuanya?**

"**hyung, bagai-"**

"**dia bahkan bilang ingin bertanggung jawab atas anakmu waktu itu". Sehun semakin membulatkan matanya, ia tak percaya apa yang barusan baekhyun katakan, apa jongin tidak memberitahu kekasih kakaknya itu bahwa waktu itu ia memang sudah mengandung leo?**

"**aku tak tahu sehun siapa yang sebenarnya melakukan ini padamu, jika benar itu adalah chanyeol brengsek itu, aku tidak ingin punya adik ipar seperti dia, tapi seseorang memberiku ini, ia mengatakan sedang mencarimu, apa dia orangnya? Maksudku apakah ia ayah leo?". Pikiran sehun semakin berkecamuk, ia tahu itu adalah kekasihnya dulu, ya kim jongin. **

"**tidak, dia bukan siapa siapa hyung". baekhyun mengangguk sambil meletekkan benda berbetuk lingkaran itu, membuat sehun semakin kacau dengan pikirannya, ia ingat sekali itu adalah cincin couple yang diberi jongin waktu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, sehun tidak ingin melihat benda itu lagi, ia sudah tak memikirkan jongin, ia ingin melupakan semua masa lalu yang pahit.**

"**sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk mengatakan siapa ayah leo, melihatmu dan leo baik baik saja itu sudah membuatku bahagia, aku merindukanmu". Kedua kakak beradik itu pun berpelukan, menuangkan rasa rindu yang amat. **

"**mommy?". mereka melihat kearah sumber suara dan menemukan leo dengan boneka rillakuma nya.**

"**hey Leo, apa kau menyukai boneka nya?" baekhyun mensejajarkan badannya dengan keponakannya itu yang masih malu malu setiap baekhyun mengajaknya berbicara.**

"**yes, I love pinkupinku uncle". Jawab leo masih sambil memeluk boneka yang dibawakan oleh baekhyun.**

"**ohh namanya pinkupinku? So cutee". Baekhyun mencubit pelan pipi leo lalu menggendong leo membawanya keruang tamu, "sehun, ayo kita bawa leo jalan jalan, aku ingin bermain dengan keponakanku". Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman dan hari itu dihabiskan bersama leo tentunya. **

**Hanya 2 hari baekhyun berada disana, ia harus kembali ke korea dan bekerja. **

Sehun tersentak saat jam menunjukan pukul 3 sore, ia melihat kesamping dan menemuka leo masih tertidur, mungkin karena hari hujan membuat leo terlihat nyenyak sekali, sehun menaikkan selimut leo dan beranjak dari tempat tidur, ia berencana akan ke toko buku, mengingat tugas kuliah yang menumpuk belum lagi semester depan ia mulai menyusun skripsi, pasti sangat sulit bagi sehun untuk membagi waktunya.

Jika ia tak dirumah leo akan selalu bermain dengan bibinya sehun, tapi jika sehun sudah dirumah leo akan berubah menjadi manja sekali dan kemana mana akan menempel pada sehun, membuat sehun terkadang kewalahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Korea**

Gedung pencakar langit yang tinggi itu terdapat beberapa orang sibuk, telpon sana sini, kertas berserakan, itu sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi para pekerja disitu.

"ya, bawa saja berkasnya ke ruangan saya". Tut. Pemuda itu menutup telponnya dan memijit kepalanya. Terlihat ia sangat lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Tak menunggu lama, seorang karyawan mengetuk pintu, setelah pemuda itu mempersilahkan masuk, ia meletakkan beberapa kertas penting.

"kim jongin, kau terlihat buruk hari ini". orang yang merasa dipanggil itu tidak menoleh sama sekali, ia fokus menandatangani surat penting itu.

"aku bisa memecatmu kapan saja kim myungsoo". Jawabnya masih membolak balikkan kertas itu.

"wow! Slow down bro, kita itu teman lama, kenapa kau menganggap serius omonganku, huh kau menjadi berlagak kejam semenjak menggantikan ayahmu disini". Kim jongin, pemuda yang menandatangani surat itu memutar bola matanya. ia tak tahu kenapa ia masih mempertahankan sahabatnya yang –tidak pernah memanggilnya 'tuan' seperti yang dilakukan karyawan lain- alasannya satu, kim myungsoo sahabat jongin.

"hey jongin, carilah pacar kau telihat menyedihkan seperti ini".

"jika kau sudah selesai, sebaiknya kau keluar dari ruanganku". Jawabnya datar.

"bagaimana kalau nanti malam, kita bersenang senang? Bagaimana?, aku akan memperkenalkan temanku kepadamu?"

"tidak"

"kau akan menyesal jong"

"baiklah, sekarang keluar"

"ok! See you".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentuman musik yang kuat serta minuman dan asap rokok menjadi satu di ruangan besar itu, lampu yang tidak begitu terang menyiratkan bahwa tempat ini merupakan tempat khusus bagi setiap pelanggannya.

"jongin, kau duduklah disini, aku akan membawa temanku kesini". Ujar myungsoo, jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menuangkan minuman berwarna merah dari botol, ia meneguk minuman itu sambil menikmati pemandangan eksotik dari penari bar disana.

Semua bersorak saat penari itu melakukan gerakan sensual, jongin hanya tersenyum melihat pemandagan itu. Sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"jongin, kenalkan ini xiumin, dan xiumin ini kim jongin, dia sahabatku". Jongin mengangkat dagunya dan menatap sosok didepannya sekarang, sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria seperti xiumin, jongin menggeser duduknya dan mempersilahkan xiumin duduk disampingnya.

"aku xiumin, salam kenal". Xiumin menjulurkan tangannya dan direspon baik oleh jongin. Mereka berbincang begitu lama, sampai myungsoo harus mencari teman mengobrol lain karena tak dihiraukan oleh jongin dan xiumin.

"kau single?". Tanya xiumin yang menampilkan gigi lucunya, jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Mereka terlihat nyaman satu sama lain, bahkan jongin bersedia mengantar xiumin pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**1 years later**

"sehun! aisshh! Kau tertidur lagi!". orang yang merasa tidurnya terganggu tersentak dan menggerakkan tubuhnya malas, sesaat ia memandang tumpukan kertas di meja kerjanya, rasanya ia ingin menangis melihat betapa banyaknya pekerjaan yang belum selesai

"jongdaeeee~ semalam leo mengajakku bermain tengah malam, beri aku 5 menit untuk tidur please?". Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan kelima jarinya, merasa kesal jongdae –nama pria itu menarik tubuh kurus sahabatnya sejak Sekolah menengah itu sambil bergumam tak jelas.

"tidak ada kata 5 menit sehun, kita harus menemui client baru, apa kau mau perusahaan ayahku kacau karena tindakan konyolmu?". Sehun semakin melemaskan badannya saat jongdae berusaha menegakkan badan sehun.

ini adalah kebiasaan buruk sehun. semenjak ia lulus dari universitasnya, ia melamar kerja di tempat jongdae bekerja, jongdae adalah anak seorang anak CEO perusahaan di london, ia meneruskan kedudukan ayahnya saat ini, sehun adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung, karena jika ia bukan sahabat jongdae, maka akan sulit masuk ke perusahaan ini.

sehun sangat berterimakasih kepada jongdae, karena mau memaklumi seorang sehun yang sering terlambat masuk kerja serta tertidur dikantor, bukan apa apa, sehun bukanlah orang yang pemalas namun ia juga harus membagi waktu untuk anaknya yang semakin membuat sehun kewalahan. Usia Leo yang menginjak 4 tahun lebih menjadi sangat aktif dan suka membuat keributan.

"come on sehun!". teriak jongdae yang hendak meninggalkan dirinya, sehun menarik nafas panjang dan mulai berdiri berjalan mengikuti jongdae dengan ogah ogahan. Sehun tak mengerti kenapa harus dirinya yang ikut setiap pertemuan dengan klien, alasan jongdae, sehun lebih baik dalam berkomunikasi dan tidak canggung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hai bro," sapa jongdae kepada seseorang yang sekarang duduk di sofa tamu tepatnya diruangan kerja milik jongdae, sehun membungkukkan kepalanya, menghormati client yang memiliki perawakan tinggi, tegap, memakai jas rapi dan sangat tampan. Sehun yakin ia pasti orang yang sudah dekat dengan jongdae, kalau sudah begini, kenapa jongdae tetap memintanya untuk menemani jongdae dalam berkomunikasi dengan pria itu? Bukankah mereka terlihat sangat akrab? 

"oh hi, jongdae". Pria tinggi itu membalas jabat tangan jongdae diikuti oleh sehun.

"oh sehun"

"hi sehun, I am kris". Sehun membalasnya dengan senyum ramah, oh ternyata pria ini bernama kris dan tampaknya ia adalah asli orang london, dari gaya bicaranya.

Selama membicarakan masalah perusahaan, pria bernama kris itu terfokus kepada sehun, sampai sehun harus menahan nahan sesuatu di dalam hatinya, ia grogi ditatap seperti itu. Baru kali ini ia berbincang dengan client yang seperti kris, melihat itu jongdae hanya tersenyum, sahabatnya ini ternyata bisa malu juga?, mengingat sehun orang yang cuek dan bocor di saat yang bersamaan.

Setelah selesai berbincang, kris menandatangi kontrak kerja sama yang sudah mereka sepakati, sehun melirik kepada jongdae, dan memberi tanda jempol.

"terimakasih sehun". sehun terhenyak sesaat, kris barusan berkata dalam bahasa korea? Apa sehun salah dengar?

"excuse me?". Jongdae dan kris tertawa kecil saat melihat sehun terlihat bingung.

"im canadian and korean". Sehun hanya bisa terdiam, jadi selama berbincang tadi lidahnya keseleo berkali kali saat berbicara dalam bahasa inggris dan hell? Ternyata kris bisa berbahasa korea? "maaf sehun, aku hanya ingin melihat dirimu terlihat baik".

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum terpaksa, its awkward.

Setelah meminta ijin sehun akhirnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan jongdae dan orang yang mengaku blasteran kanada dan korea tadi. Huh kalau tahu tadi seperti itu kenapa ia harus susah susah bahasa inggris?,

"dia menarik". Ujar kris .

"hm? Maksudmu sehun?". jawab jongdae sambil memasang wajah bertanya

"yeah, apa dia single?"

"hm, tidak"

"oh,, sayang sekali"

"maksudku, ia bersama dengan anaknya". Kris mengerutkan keningnya? Anak? bukankah itu berarti sehun memang sudah menikah?

"jadi?.."

"he is single parent".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sehuna, bibi baru mendapat telpon. Kalau baekhyun akan datang lagi, katanya ia ingin memberi surprise untuk leo nanti". sehun menolehkan kepalanya, sesaat berhenti mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"benarkah? Leo pasti senang! hahaha". bibi sehun tersenyum, lalu mengambil sereal dan menuangkannya kedalam mangkuk. Ini adalah kesekian kali baekhyun akan berkunjung, selama setahun ini, baekhyun jadi sering mengunjungi sehun, namun tetap datang sendirian.

"bi, maaf aku sudah merepotkan bibi dan juga paman, seharusnya yang full menjaga leo itu aku, namun… selama ini bibilah yang sudah membantu ku banyak dan- "

"apa yang kau katakan sehun?, kau itu sudah seperti anak kandung bibi, dan leo adalah cucu bibi, apa yang harus merepotkan untukku?, kalian berdua memberi warna baru dalam hidup kami, jika kalian tidak ada, rumah ini seperti tak berpenghuni, hanya aku dan pamanmu yang suka sibuk berkerja". Sehun tertawa kecil saat pamannya yang kebetulan juga disana berdehem saat bibinya menyenggol sedikit soal pamannya.

"terimakasih bi, aku sayang bibi". Sehun memeluk bibinya dan dibalas elusan kepala dari bibinya.

"yah,, baby sehun sekarang sudah punya baby heheheh".

"hey, apa kau tak mau memeluk paman ini juga?". Sehun terkekeh dan menghampiri pamannya, rasa hangatnya keluarga sebenarnya sudah ia dapatkan disini, namun akan terasa lebih lengkap jika ia juga bisa memeluk kembali ibu kandungnya.

"hey sehuna, handphone mu berbunyi", sehun berlari dan segera menyambar handphonenya, ia melihat nomor baru, dan menjawab sang penelpon.

"hello?"

"hello, ini dengan sehun?"

"ya?, hm maaf-"

"aku kris"

"oh mr kris, sorry, I don't know that-"

"no problem, just call me kris, please? And can we talk in korean? "

"o-ok, k-kris?". Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"apa kau punya waktu malam ini?,"

"err,, ". Sehun meilirik ke bibinya yang sekarang mengedipkan mata sambil mengangguk, seolah tahu apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan, mungkin dari raut wajah sehun yang memerah?

"aku tidak masalah jika lain waktu mungkin kau bisa?"

"baiklah, malam ini aku sepertinya bisa".

"kau bisa mengajak putramu sehun". kris? Dari mana ia tahu jika sehun sudah mempunyai seorang putra?, pikiran sehun langsung tertuju pada jongdae. Yeah who else?

"ah-a o-ok"

"great!, ok nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu, err see you"

"ok see you".

**At the night**

Sehun mengancing jacket yang dikenakan leo, lalu memakaikan sepatunya, leo hanya menatap sehun heran, mungkin dipikiran leo ini kemana sehun akan membawanya pergi? Karena sedari tadi leo bertanya sehun hanya menjawab 'kau akan tahu nanti'.

"sehun, seseorang menunggumu di depan". Ujar bibi sehun sambil menghampiri leo dan menggendongnya, sehun menarik nafas panjang, ok sehun, ini hanya dinner tidak lebih.

Sehun membungkukkan badannya saat melihat kris duduk di ruang tamu, ia berjalan canggung, melihat itu kris langsung bangkit dan tersenyum.

Bibi sehun menurunkan leo dan leo langsung memeluk pinggang sehun, kris melirik leo lalu mengampirinya dan berjongkok di depan leo .

"hi cute, siapa namamu?"

"aku tidak cute, im handsome". Leo mengerucutkan bibirnya, sehun dan kris terkekeh, leo memang sensitive terhadap orang baru, itu karena sehun selalu menasehati leo agar tidak sembarangan dekat dengan orang asing setiap leo pegi ke taman kanak kanak.

"oh sure, youre handsome, could I know your name handsome boy?".

"leo". Leo membalas jabatan tangan kris, namun masih menempel pada sehun.

"hi leo, I am kris,". Kris mengusap kepala leo dan mencubit pipi leo pelan.

"maaf k-kris, leo tidak begitu fasih dalam berbahasa korea, jadi bahasanya sedikit bercampur jika diajak berbicara dalam bahasa korea, tapi tidak usah khawatir, ia mengerti artinya".

"tidak masalah sehun, aku bisa memahaminya, ok jagoan!, bisa kita pergi sekarang?". Kris bertanya kepada leo dan dibalas anggukan lucu dari leo.

Setelah permisi kepada bibi dan paman sehun, mereka masuk kedalam mobil milik kris, dan leo berada dipangkuan sehun, selama perjalanan mereka mengobrol banyak hal, awalnya kris takut takut untuk bertanya soal ia dan leo, namun melihat sehun sepertinya keberatan untuk bercerita, kris pun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Kris mulai tertarik dengan sehun, sekarang ia bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan rasa penasarannya tentang masa lalu sehun, ia hanya ingin dekat dengan sehun dan ingin memasuki dunia sehun.

leo yang sibuk memainkan robot barunya sesekali melirik kris, mungkin ia masih penasaran dengan orang asing yang tiba tiba membawa ia dan mommynya pergi malam malam seperti ini.

sejak malam itu, sehun semakin dekat dengan kris, begitu juga dengan leo, kris sangat menyukai anak anak. namun terkadang sehun takut, ia takut akan jatuh pada kris, kris begitu baik padanya dan terasa nyaman setiap kris di dekatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Korea**

"istirahatlah honey,". Kata seseorang sambil memeluk tubuh atletis itu dari belakang, yang disapa hanya tersenyum.

"aku belum mengantuk honey, kenapa kau belum tidur?". Jawabnya sambil menarik tubuh orang yang memeluknya dari belakang dan merapatkannya ke dinding.

"jika kau tak tidur aku juga tidak, kebiasaan burukmu tengah malam masih terbangun, harus dihilangkan jongin, apa kau mau matamu berubah menjadi mata panda?". Ujar orang itu sambil mencubit hidung pria yang tengah menghimpitnya.

"lalu, apa jika seperti itu kau akan tetap menyukaiku kim xiumin?".

"kau itu sudah jelek, jika seperti itu kau akan semakin jelek, dan apa yang kau katakan kim? Maaf margaku bukan kim, tuan". Pria yang menghimpitnya semakin gemas lalu menggendong orang yang bernama xiumin itu ke arah kasur putih disana. Xiumin yang memiliki tubuh mungil itu hanya meronta.

Tubuh xiumin terhempas di atas kasur, disusul tubuh pria yang bernama jongin, mereka saling menatap dan semakin dekat. Kiss.

Ciuman itu semakin panas, bahkan xiumin harus menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan kekiri demi pasokan oksigen, satu tangan mulai membuka kancing piyama xiumin, namun pergerakan itu langsung ditahan oleh xiumin, ia langsung mendorong tubuh jongin dan membetulkan kancing piyamanya.

"sorry". Xiumin lalu meninggalkan jongin yang masih terbaring di kasur, ia sudah hafal seperti ini, xiumin akan selalu menolak saat jongin akan memulai adegan panas dan meminta lebih. Satu sisi jongin senang karena ternyata xiumin bukanlah orang yang murahan, itulah salah satu mereka masih bertahan menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa bulan ini. namun disisi lain, jongin butuh kehangatan dari sang kekasih.

Alasan xiumin selalu sama, ia belum siap dan mereka belum menikah. Hell. Bagi jongin semua itu bisa dilakukan sebelum menikah, banyak pasangan kekasih yang melakukannya sebelum menikah?.

Ada kalanya jongin teringat dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu, entahlah bisa disebut mantan atau tidak, sehun yang meninggalkannya begitu saja, itu bukan salah sehun, itu adalah kesalahan dirinya sendiri, bukankah ia yang sudah menghancurkan sehun? bahkan jongin harus frustasi saat bertanya pada kyungsoo dimana sehun, kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala.

Ini sudah tahun keberapa? Dan ia juga belum melihat sosok sehun. bayangan wajah sehun sering kali singgah dipikirannya, namun melihat xiumin ia tahu, mungkin sehun sudah bahagia di tempat tinggalnya sekarang, dan ia harus melupakan sehun.

"honey I am sorry!". Teriak jongin sambil keluar kamar menyusul xiumin, ia memang suka menginap di apartemen xiumin sepulang kerja.

"yeaah! No problem Jongin!". Jawab xiumin dari luar. Jongin hanya tertawa dan menghampiri xiumin yang sedang menonton TV.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**London**

oh sehun terlihat tidak fokus pada kerjaannya kali ini, ia sering melamun bahkan terlihat murung hari ini, ini bermula sejak ia keluar dari meeting kecil dengan karyawan lainnya, chen berulang ulang meyakinkan sehun bahwa keputusannya saat ini sangat tepat dan ia ingin kerja samanya dengan pihak diluar sana sukses.

Namun itu untuk chen, bukan untuk sehun, pemindahan kerja beberapa bulan ke luar negri itu membuat sehun harus berpikir seribu kali, lebih parahnya ia harus pindah ke kempung halamannya sendiri, di seoul. Ia benar benar tidak siap, memang tak hanya dia, namun juga kris sebagai atasan ikut serta menemui seseorang yang berderajat sama dengan kris.

Bukan itu yang sehun khawatirkan, ia belum mau meninggalkan paman dan bibinya, ia belum mau meninggalkan semua yang sudah ia jalani di negara ini. bahkan ia tidak mungkin lagi meninggalkan leo, pasti ia akan membawa leo bukan?

Lalu? Disana ia akan tinggal dimana? Memijakkan kaki dirumahnya sendiri itu hanya mimpi, walaupun baekhyun menerima nya, tapi apakah eomma nya akan menerima juga?. Rasanya tak mungkin jika sehun berhenti dari kerjaannya, ini sungguh tidak sopan dan tidak tahu berterimakasih kepada sahabatnya sendiri, chen.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"chen, boleh aku meminta izin pulang duluan? Aku tidak enak badan".

"oh, kau pasti terlalu bekerja keras sehun, pulanglah dan istirahat". Ujar chen seraya menepuk bahu sehun. "sehun, maafkan aku, jika kau memang keberatan, aku bisa menyuruh karyawan lain untuk ke seoul".

"hm, tidak chen, kau tidak perlu melakukannya, aku bersedia kesana, lagi pula hanya beberapa bulan kan?". Jawab sehun sambil tersenyum. Chen pun mengacak rambut sehun dan mengantarnya sampai ke pintu ruangannya.

Setibanya dirumah sehun mendengar suara ribut, sepertinya ada tamu yang datang, batin sehun. ia pun membuka pintu depan lalu pergi menuju sumber suara.

Dirinya mematung, benarkah yang ia lihat saat ini? ini bukan mimpi kan? Rasanya ia ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri.

Ibunya berada didepannya dan sedang memangkku leo.

Ini mimpi.

"sehun…". suara itu? Suara yang sehun rindukan bertahun tahun, suara yang ingin ia dengar lagi, suara yang selalu membuat sehun tenang jika sedang takut.

Ia sadar, ini bukan mimpi, ini nyata.

Badannya serasa kaku, saat seseorang memeluknya erat dan isakan itu tak bisa terbendung lagi, ia membalas pelukan itu, pelukan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan, bahkan ia tak akan mau melepasnya walau sedetik pun. Tuhan masih sayang padanya.

"maafkan aku eomma". Akhirnya satu kalimat lolos dari bibir sehun, seraya masih tersisaak.

"tidak sehun, akulah yang harus minta maaf, aku tak pantas kau sebut eomma lagi, tidak ada eomma yang seperti aku".

"eomma,,, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, aku sangat menyanyangi eomma". Moment itu membuat suasana dirumah itu sendu, bahkan leo yang tak mengerti apa apa ikut menangis. Begitu pula baekhyun serta paman dan bibinya.

"leo mirip sekali dengan mu sehun". sehun mengangguk masih memegangi tangan ibunya, mereka berdua sedari tadi berbincang melepas rindu yang sangat amat, sehun kali ini harus memberi hadiah pada baekhyun, karena baekhyun lah yang sudah meyakinkan ibunya selama ini. 

"eomma, maaf….". ujar sehun.

"sehun, jangan berkata maaf lagi, eommalah yang harus meminta maaf padamu". Sehun menggeleng, ia tak tahu bagaimana bahagianya ia hari ini, doa doanya terjawab sudah.

"kau mau pulang bersama eomma dan kita bisa tinggal bersama lagikan sehun?". tiba tiba sehun teringat dengan pekerjaanya, ia harus berterimakasih juga pada chen, yang membuat moment yang pas.

"eomma, kebetulan aku ditugaskan ke seoul, memang ini hanya beberapa bulan dan setelahnya aku harus pulang kesini kembali"

"bagaimana kalau berhenti saja sehun?, lalu bekerja dengan eomma dan baekhyun?". Sehun menimang nimang tawaran ibunya, tapi ia sudah janji dengan chen.

"eomma terimakasih, tapi aku bekerja di perusahaan sahabatku eomma, dan ia sudah banyak menolong, jadi maaf eomma… untuk itu aku harus pikir lagi'. ujarnya sesekali melihat leo yang asyik bermain dengan baekhyun.

"selama ini kau pasti sering kesulitan ya?, maaf eomma memang bukanlah ibu yang baik sehun".

"aissh, eomma, kita sudah janji untuk tidak ada yang minta maaf lagi kan?".

"ok ok, kapan kau akan berangkat sehun? ibu akan menunggu agar kita bisa bersama kesana"

"minggu depan eomma".

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini dimana adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu sehun, kembali ke seoul, kerumah nya, rasanya memang seperti mimpi, selama beberapa tahun tak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke tanah kelahirannya, kris yang ikut serta seperti merasakan kehangatan keluarga saat melihat sehun serta ibunya, leo dan baekhyun.

Ibu sehun yang sedari sibuk menanyakan siapa kris, sehun hanya menjawabnya 'teman kerja'. Memang kenyataan seperti itukan?. Sesampainya di seoul, mereka langsung berpisah dengan kris, awalnya sehun menawarkan kris untuk menginap dirumah sehun, namun kris menolak dengan halus, ia mengatakan akan tinggal yang sudah disediakan untuknya.

Terakhir kris menggendong leo dan memberinya sebuah kotak berisi mainan. "thank you kris uncle''. Ujar leo. Setelahnya mereka berpisah.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah yang sangat sehun rindukan, bahkan disana masih terpajang foto foto dirinya, "eomma suka memandangi fotomu sehun ". Bisik baekhyun sambil menggendong leo menuju kamar sehun. sehun hanya terkikik, ternyata ibunya tidak benar benar membencinya.

Hari itu mereka menghabiskan nya dengan istirahat, namun tidak dengan leo yang lompat sana sini, diiringi teriakan baekhyun saat leo mulai membuang buang kertas kerja baekhyun, ibunya dan sehun hanya tertawa, namun baekhyun membalasnya dengan menggelitik leo.

Mereka juga membicarakan soal taman kanak kanak yang bagus untuk leo, sementara tinggal di sini.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama bekerja, tidak, masih dalam rangka menemui sang empunya perusahaan, pagi sekali kris sudah menjemputnya setelah memeberi alamat lengkap sehun. kris datang dengan supir. Ibu sehun mengatakan ia tek perlu repot, karena ibunyalah yang akan mengantar leo ke sekolah barunya.

Setelah pamit sehun masuk kedalam mobil kris dan mereka pun langsung menuju perusahaan ternama itu.

"tuan kris selamat datang". Kris hanya membalas sapaan seketaris pemilik perusahaan itu dengan senyuman begitu pula dengan sehun yang ikut berjalan di sampingnya. "mari saya antar and ke ruangan tuan kim".

Sehun sedikit gugup saat hendak memasuki ruangan itu, entahlah, dadanya terasa penuh. 

"mr. kris wellcome~". Sambut seseorang yang berpakaian fromal seperti kris.

Deg!

Sehun membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok di depannya, yang sedang menjabat tangan kris, Ya Tuhan apalagi ini? . batin sehun.

Dirinya mematung, kakinya seakan tak berpijak lagi, bibirnya kelu.

Ini tidak mungkin. Kim jongin?

Begitu pula dengan orang yang ditatap sehun, ia tak bisa berkata apa apa melihat siapa yang datang menemuinya sekarang. Hatinya bergejolak, benarkah ini orang yang selama ini menghilang sekarang muncul kembali di depan dirinya?

"ehem". Kris yang merasakan aura berbeda saat ini, mencoba menyadarkan keduanya.

"selamat siang tuan kim, saya oh sehun". kata sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kim jongin menaikkan sedikit bibirnya.

"siang oh sehun". sehun langsung menarik tangannya dan tetap menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap orang yang sekarang tersenyum tak tahu arti kepadanya.

Selama perbincangan didalam ruangan, sehun lebih banyak pasif, dan kris memakluminya, mungkin sehun belum terbiasa. Kris lah yang banyak berbicara dengan jongin, sesekali sehun dapat melihat sudut mata jongin yang menatapnya sesekali. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari tempat itu juga dan tak pernah menjumpai orang itu lagi.

Hari itu hanya lah untuk perkenalan saja, serta membicarakan soal kerja sama mereka. Setelah itu kris beserta dengan sehun pamit untuk pulang dari perusahaan itu, kris yang mencium gelagat aneh dari sehun akhirnya angkat bicara saat mereka sudah berada di mobil.

"kau baik baik saja sehun?".

"y-ya"

"hmm, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu?"

"o-ok, kris, setelah ini, bisakah kau mengantarku ke sekolah leo?"

"oh,, dia sudah mulai bersekolah disini? Ok, sure princess". Kata kris sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"kris, Im not a princess". Kris pun tertawa melihat sehun yang kesal.

.

.

,

.

.

.

"hey my hero!, bagaimana kabarmu disekolah hari ini?". sehun membenarkan tas kecil leo sambil mengelus kepala putranya.

"not really great, they are speaking korean and im really not". Sehun mencubit gemas pipi leo, ia tadi sudah menelepon ibunya, agar dia yang menjemput leo. Raut wajah leo yang masih murung membuat sehun semakin gemas.

"leo, kau akan terbiasa nantinya baby, mereka baik padamu kan? ok? Are you hungry?". Leo mengangguk mantap dan sehun membawa leo pulang ke rumah.

"siapa anak itu?". Gumam seseorang dari kejauhan, tepatnya ia berada dalam mobil yang sedari tadi menunggu seseorang yang akan memasuki rumah itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua dimana sehun harus mulai bekerja diperusahaan baru, tidak ada kris, karena kris sudah pulang ke london pagi ini. sehun tak tahu bagaimana dirinya jika tidak kris disini. Belum lagi ia akan bekerja dengan orang yang selama ini ia hindari. Seperti masuk dalam jurang.

"kau terlambat". Ucap seseorang saat sehun hendak masuk keruangan kerja para karyawan, Ia menoleh kebelakang dan menarik nafasnya cepat.

"ma- maaf tuan". Kata sehun sambil membungkuk, sehun yakin, ia tak terlambat, bahkan ruangan ini masih kosong, belum ada penghuni lainnnya.

"lama tak berjumpa, kemana saja kau selama ini sehun?". ujar orang itu lagi yang semakin menipiskan jarak mereka. Sehun hanya diam, dalam hatinya, ia ingin pergi dari sini.

"lalu bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?, apa kau sudah…..". sehun terkesiap saat orang itu tiba tiba menaikkan dagu sehun sehingga sehun dapat menatap mata orang itu.

"bukan urusan anda kim jongin". Sehun menepis tangan itu, dan membuang wajahnya. Orang yang dipanggil jongin tersebut memperlihatkan smirknya lalu kembali mendekati sehun yang semakin berjalan mundur.

"apakah dia anakku?"

Deg

Sehun seperti dihantam ribuan paku didadanya, anak? apa jongin masih ingat atau jongin sudah melihatnya?

"tidak, dia anakku". Ujar sehun gugup.

"lalu? Apa kau waktu itu melakukan aborsi lalu kau menemui laki laki lain dan…."

"cukup!"

"apakah pria kanada itu sudah memasukimu dan surprise? Kalian punya anak, begitukah OH SEHUN?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**teleportbabies****/****sayakanoicinoe****/****AQuariisBlue****/****DarKid Yehet****/****kireimozaku****/****daddykaimommysehun****/****jung yeojin****/****KaiHun maknae****/****sayangsemuamembersuju****/****ohsehun79****/****ayanesakura chan****/****bbuingbbuingaegyo****/****Mr. Jongin albino****/****asdindas****/****miszshanty05****/****askasufa****/****UnicornTry****/****nin nina****/****YoungChanBiased****/****xohunte****/****Maknae lines 1994****/****Dugundugun****/****BabyBaekSoo****/****chuapExo31****/****sehunnoona****/****Baekrisyeol****/****Odult Maniac****/****yehetmania****/****SehunnieExo****/****nabilarmn****/taohun hore/jungbyungie/OH SE IN/****KaiHunnieEXO****/Kaihun/sehunWind/KaiHun jjang/chepta chaeozil/jung oh jung/a.k/****driccha**** /sesikyuhana/Guest/****Hyeonbi162****/unknown88**

**ada yang kelewatan gak? T.T /periksa satu satu/. **

**Takutnya ketutupan badan kai #eaakkk**

**Aduh maaf banget post nya lama, maklum kerja rodi sama tugas XD hehe, terutama buat sehunwind, /sogok pake permen/.**

**Dan satu lagi maaf maaf ni ye, kalo ceritanya rada membosankan dan iyuh upay/? -_-. Makasih banget buat riviewnya :o ~**

**/dibaca aja syukur/ **

**Maaf juga gak bisa balas satu satu riviewnya :'( ~ tapi aku udah baca semua riviewnya dan semuanya sangat membangun/? Ok KAMSAHAMNIDAA ^^ KAIHUN SHIPPER ~ AAAAAA**


End file.
